Blue On Black
by Vines of Blasphemy
Summary: Sasunaru Its terrible when your all alone. You just better hope Sasuke can save Naruto in time.


Blue on Black

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!

_Nite falls, and I'm alone  
Skin, yeah chilled me to the bone  
you, turned and you ran,  
Oh yeah,  
Oh slipped, right from my hand_

Naruto ran inside his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him. Blood ran down his face and body from where the villagers had beaten him.

'Yeah just another _perfect_ day for the demon', he thought.

Naruto grabbed a first-aid kit and sat on the edge of his bed. His apartment wasn't much, but at least here he could be left alone. His walls that were once polished and white were now grey and chipping, parts of the ceiling had water spots from where the roof leaked, and Naruto had placed certain markings on the floor so he knew not to step on the rotting wood.

_Hey  
Blue on black  
Tears on a river  
Push on a shove  
It don't mean much  
Joker on jack  
Match on a fire  
Cold on ice  
A dead mans touch  
Wisper on a scream  
Doesn't change a thing  
Don't bring you back  
Blue on black  
Oh yeah, blue on black_

Naruto flinched as he patched up his ribs. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone cared at all. No one, not even his team mates ever seemed to take notice when he came to practice limping, or when he had cuts all over his body. He knew Tsunade hardly ever saw him besides in her office and she was much to busy to be bothered with his problems. Naruto bit his lip thinking on what the villagers would do to him tomorrow; with all his luck they would come and burn his house down tonight while he was still asleep.

A humorless smirk graced his features, replacing the usually toothy grin that had been stuck in place for so many years.

_Blind, oh, now I see  
Truth, lies, and in between  
Wrong, can't be undone  
Oh slipped, from the tip of  
Your tongue_

Hey  
Blue on black  
Tears on a river  
Push on a shove  
It don't mean much  
Joker on jack  
Match on a fire  
Cold on ice  
A dead mans touch

Unlike most of the time Naruto was finally able to be himself in the privacy of his own home. Now instead of the hyper, happy façade he usually wore, he was now his quiet and relaxed self. His smirk slid into a frown as he bunched his eyebrows together, and watched as a bruise faded into pale flawless skin.

_Wisper on a scream  
doesn't change a thing  
doesn't bring you back, yeah  
Blue on black  
Oh, blue on black  
Oh, yeah_

Sasuke let his raven hair fall over his pillow the thoughts that flashed through his mind weren't of revenge but of a hyperactive blonde that had seemed a little to quiet lately. The more he thought on it the more he was sure something was wrong. Before he could stop himself he left his home with the door slamming behind him as he stepped out into the rain.

Sasuke could feel the rain on his back as if they were sennbon needles, the farther he got away from home and the closer he got to Naruto´s the less he felt it. Lightning flashed illuminating the streets of Konoha. The wind picked up as if it didn't want him to reach the dobe's apartment.

No not _the _dobe's apartment, _his _dobe's apartment.

~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~

Naruto was still sitting on his bed and he was still frowning, but now the frown was accompanied with fresh paths of salty tears and a sliver of glass, which if you looked closer you could see that it was a piece off the broken window behind him.

"Like anyone cares…" muttered Naruto before bringing the kunai towards his wrists leaving crimson ribbons to spill from his skin before the skin healed and left nothing to remember them by.

~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Blue on black  
Tears on a river  
Push on a shove  
It don't mean much  
Joker on jack  
Match on a fire  
Cold on ice  
Is a dead mans touch  
Wisper on a scream  
Doesn't change a thing  
Don't bring you back  
Blue on black  
Oh yeah, blue on black_

Kyuubi stirred restlessly in its cage silently watching as its holder slowly started losing his mind. True if the boy died he would be free to have revenge on the village, but even so he wouldn't do that if it actually meant his kit's death. No. That's the only reason that Naruto was alive today, and he wasn't going to let him die now.

No the Uchiha would be here soon he could feel it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sasuke had just reached Naruto´s apartment, but what he saw left him shocked. Not only was he staring at a building that seemed as if it should be condemned, but the blonde who seemed to be trying to kill himself. Sasuke's black hair swept into his face he was looking into Naruto´s apartment window, his_ broken_ apartment window. "NO!" Sasuke shouted.

He jumped into the blonde's room through the window and grabbed Naruto. Naruto´s arms, they had blood on them trailing up to his elbows, but Sasuke couldn't find a wound. "Naruto have you killed someone?" he asked, his voice sounding as if a frog was stuck in his throat.

"N-no I haven't", then realizing just then his face scrunched up in anger, "What the _hell_ are you doing here?!"

"I thought you had been acting strange so I came over…ONLY TO FIND YOU TRYING TO OFF YOURSELF!!!!!" Naruto flinched at the anger in Sasuke's voice.

"Well if some one actually _cared _maybe I wouldn't be doing this then huh? You don't care about anyone, why should I matter too right?" Naruto asked softly.

Sasuke looked at him then looked towards the ground," I really don't want you to die Naruto, I really do care. Just please don't leave like everyone else….please…" Sasuke begged.

Naruto looked at him; he could see blood coming from the larger man's palms as Sasuke squeezed his hands into fists. "I'm sorry" Naruto said.

Sasuke looked up slowly; Naruto had tears in his eyes just as much as he did.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I never knew anyone as lonely as me, and I'm also sorry I can't stay," Naruto said. Then before Sasuke could stop him, he plunged the glass into his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wisper on a scream  
Doesn't change a thing  
Don't bring you back  
Blue on black  
Oh yeah, blue on black

Hey  
Blue on black  
Tears on a river  
Push on a shove  
It don't mean much  
Joker on jack  
Match on a fire  
Cold on ice  
Is a dead mans touch  
Wisper on a scream  
Doesn't change a thing  
Doesn't bring you back  
Blue on black  
Oh, blue on black  
Oh wha oh, blue on black  
Oh, blue on black

The rain was pouring but there was no lightning and thunder, just the grey clouds and rain. Sasuke sat beside Naruto's grave, everyone had just finished up pouring the earth over him but Sasuke couldn't leave. True to the shinobi way they had burned the blonde's body but he had not only had his name added to the stone which all great shinobi were added after death, but he got his own place beside Sasuke's house, Where he could be cared for until Sasuke's final day.

Sasuke slowly turned away leaving only a single lily in his place, and let the tears wash down his face.


End file.
